


Sensory Kink

by Barrel2s1cool



Category: Devilman (Anime & Manga)
Genre: M/M, Mutual Masturbation, Recording, Sensory Deprivation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-13
Updated: 2018-10-13
Packaged: 2019-08-01 07:33:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 59
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16280342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Barrel2s1cool/pseuds/Barrel2s1cool
Summary: Ryo tested Sensory Deprivation with Koda and Akira and got some kinky.





	Sensory Kink

Akira twitch a little, nude and blindfolded, handcuffed on a bed with Koda, still wearing clothes who is a bit nervous repeating, "What if it again?" over and over again with Ryo given Koda with a pill bottle of demon suppressing pills in order to keep his demonic state from overcoming his senses and possibly killing Akira or worse.


End file.
